Still Your friend
by gete-virus
Summary: Another story You're my friend,right? / Kita ini apa Sasuke-kun?/Teman,kan/ SasuHina/ ONESHOT / AU/OOC/DLDR!/RnR?


**Yo ssup mina! Heduh balik lagi dengan saya author noname dengan fict sasuhina, ternyata ada juga yg minta kelanjutan dan kejelasan hubungan SasuHina di fict 'You're my friend, right?' yaaaak huwoowowo terimakasih loh minna-san. Terhura nih . Karena author lagi free ini lg gak zibuk getoch author bakal memperjelas hubungan mereka yang samar samar ini huehehe gak ngerti ini bakal masuk sekuel ato prekuel haha okesip!**

 **Rating : T (insya allah masih aman)**

 **Pairing : SasuHina slight NaruHina**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, CERITA GAJE, ALUR KACAU, TYPO , EYD TIDAK SESUAI**

 **NARUTO MILIK MASASHI OJIISAN**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Bel berbunyi menandakan pelajaran di Konoha Gakuen telah usai, tepat jam 5 sore murid-murid dengan semangatnya mengemas barang bawaan mereka

"Iyaaaaah senangnya selesai juga hari ini, aku lelah sekali" teriak murid laki-laki yang duduk paling belakang kelas 2-3 itu "Heh, kerjaan mu cuma tidur seharian ini Kiba-kun, jangan-jangan kau sudah tertular virus Shikamaru ya" komen gadis bersurai coklat cepol 2 di depan bangkunya,

"Aku kan hari ini mengerjakan tugas hukuman Zabuza-sensei jadinya badan ku sakit semua" keluhnya lagi, "Oia, Hinata-chan hari ini jadi ikut karaoke kan?" tanya murid laki-laki bernama Kiba itu

"A..ano gomen, aku belum member tahu Sasu—Uchiha-kun tentang pergi karaoke" jawab sang gadis yang tadi ditanyai

"Apa nanti si Uchiha itu akan marah jika kita mengajak gadisnya tanpa sepengetahuannya?" ucap Tenten asal,

"Eeeh? Uchiha itu lagi? Hinata-chan bilang tidak berpacaran dengannya tapi kenapa harus minta izin segala sih"

Yang di komentari hanya tergagap bingung menjawab pertanyaan teman sekelasnya, memang status Hinata dan Sasuke tidak jelas tapi mereka itu teman, sungguh... yah Sahabat kecil sih.

"G-gomen ne, aku akan pergi ke kelas Uchiha-kun sekarang untuk memberi tahunya" Hinata lekas mengambil tas sekolahnya dan melangkah menuju kelas Sasuke yang tidak jauh dari kelasnya. Suasana dikelas 2-1 tidak kalah ramai dengan kelas 2-3—kelas Hinata, bisa di dengar teriakan gadis yang membahana sampai keluar kelas

"Sumimasen, apa ada Uchiha-kun disini" Hinata berdiri kaku di depan pintu kelas berwarna abu-abu itu

"Eh? Ada yang mencari mu Sasuke-kun"ucap gadis bersurai pirang di depan pintu, rupanya yang berteriak tadi juga si surai pirang itu, bisa di identifikasi saat dia memanggil Sasuke,

"Ada apa Hinata? Ku kira kau akan menunggu di depan gerbang" tanya Sasuke yang sudah ada di depan gadis yang tingginya hanya se-dagu Sasuke,

"Ano, Sasuke-kun begini... Kiba-kun, Tenten-chan dan teman-teman mengajakku ke karaoke hari ini, aku boleh pergi tidak? Kemarin aku lupa member tahu soalnya Sasuke-kun terlihat kelelahan sehabis latihan kemarin"

Lelaki bermanik hitam kelam di depan Hinata kini memandang Hinata lekat, berbeda dengan dirinya yang masih saja tidak nyaman dilihat seperti itu jika di muka umum menundukkan kepalanya menunggu jawaban dari sang sahabat kecil "Baiklah, kau boleh ikut ke karaoke,tapi jangan pulang terlalu malam"

Hinata mendongak menatap dengan mata berbinar "Benarkah?"

"Hn"

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata riang

"Hinata, tunggu!" Sasuke menahan tangan mungil milik Hinata "Kalau sudah selesai aku akan menjemput mu, beri tahu saja nanti dimana posisi mu, mengerti?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan pergi menjauh menuju kelasnya lagi.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata adalah sahabat kecil yang tidak pernah terpisah, dari kecil mereka sudah berteman, apalagi semenjak kematian Ibu Hinata, dan perubahan sikap ayah Hinata yang mulai dingin dan menjadi workaholic membuat keluarga Uchiha Sasuke membukakan pintu lebar pintu mereka untuk gadis bersurai indigo itu, walaupun Uchiha Fugaku—ayah Sasuke terlihat sangat kaku dan dingin beliau sebenarnya sangat menyayangi anak-anaknya dan menyayangi Hinata seperti anaknya sendiri, terlebih Fugaku tidak memiliki anak perempuan. Usia Sasuke yang lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Hinata membuatnya berperilaku 'aku harus melindungi Hinata dari bahaya apapun, apalagi menangis' pada gadis bersurai indigo itu, sifat Hinata yang polos dan lemah lembut sangat bagus dijadikan sasaran empuk para lelaki jahat dan juga semenjak kelas 3 SMP perubahan di tubuh Hinata mulai terlihat dan itu sedikit membuat Sasuke khawatir jika membiarkan sahabat kecilnya itu pulang sendirian. Awalnya Sasuke berpikir ini hanya ke khawatiran biasa seperti sahabat-sahabat diluar sana, namun lembat laun Sasuke mulai merasa egois, setiap Hinata pergi jalan-jalan sehabis pulang sekolah Hinata harus menghubungi atau member tahu Sasuke dulu kemana dia akan pergi dan dengan siapa saja.

Dan entah sejak kapan kedekatan mereka mulai bertambah erat seiring berjalannya waktu, seperti saat Sasuke mengelus puncak kepala Hinata, meletakkan tangannya di bahu Hinata dijalan saat mereka pulang, dan baru-baru ini mereka sudah mulai sering merebahkan diri berdua di sofa panjang milik Sasuke yang ada dikamarnya dan berpeluk kan, anggaplah _cuddling._ Tetapi di antara mereka tak ada yang berniat menghentikan kegiatan itu, bahkan berpikir untuk berhenti pun tidak. Walaupun sekarang Hinata sudah memiliki kekasih, iseng-iseng Kiba mengenalkan Hinata pada sahabatnya yang juga bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen.

.

.

.

Jalanan di Konoha mulai terlihat sengang dari biasanya, tentu saja sekarang sudah jam 9 malam dan artinya sudah banyak anak sekolah yang sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing, kini hanya ada Hinata dan lelaki bersurai hitam kelam di sampingnya berjalan menuju rumah mereka

"Apa Hiashi-jiisan belum kembali?" tanya Sasuke di sela perjalanan mereka,

"Hmm, tou-san sedang pergi ke Korea hari ini, katanya baru pulang lusa"

"Hn" Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengerti "Kaa-san sedang mencoba membuat cookies rasa baru, aku disuruh Kaa-san untuk mengajak mu ke rumah, katanya sekalian mencoba cookies buatannya" ujar Sasuke lagi

"Benarkah ? kalau begitu ayo kita ke rumah mu sekarang", Hinata menarik lengan Sasuke dan berjalan cepat kearah rumah milik keluarga Uchiha

.

"Tadaima" ucap Sasuke dan Hinata berbarengan saat memasuki rumah besar itu"Okaeri Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan" sambut wanita setengah baya dari arah dapur

"Okaeri, adik manis" seseorang juga bersuara dari arah meja makan "cih" ucap Sasuke mendengar suara sok manis milik kakak laki-lakinya itu

"Hinata-chan ayo duduk Kaa-chan sedang menunggu cookiesnya matang" ujar wanita itu penuh semangat menghampiri Hinata dan mengajaknya duduk di samping laki-laki bersurai hitam yang dikuncir rapih.

"Lebih baik Hinata mandi dulu, kaa-san" ujarnya "Eh benar juga, ayo Hina-chan kau mandi dulu lalu turun kesini lagi, kaa-chan sudah menyiapkan air panas untuk mu"

Hinata kembali berlari kecil menuju sebuah kamar, kamar berwarna biru tua itu kini dimasukinya dan mengambil baju kaos berwarna biru tua juga dan celana pendek

"Sasuke-kun aku pinjam kamar mandinya ya" ujarnya berteriak dari luar dalam kamar, tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar itu,

.

"Haaaah enak sekali rasanya" erang Hinata setelah merebahkan setengah badannya di bath tup yang sudah bercampur air panas itu 'ah aku sangat lelah hari ini.. eh Naruto-kun juga tidak menghubunginya lagi hari ini'

Hinata memiliki kekasih bernama Namikaze Naruto yang juga bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen, tapi Naruto dan Hinata tidak sekelas, Naruto ada dikelas 2-2 dan Hinata 2-3, Hinata menyukai Naruto sejak kelas 1, saat itu mereka satu kelas dan juga kebetulan sekali Kiba-teman sebangku Hinata mengajak mereka makan bersama di kedai ramen yang tidak jauh dari sekolah, saat itu Sasuke sedang ada pertandingan basket dan juga Hinata tidak sempat berbicara dengan Sasuke langsung. Memang benar saat itu, saat selesai ujian kenaikan kelas Hinata duluan yang menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto, tapi Hinata sendiri bahkan tidak percaya Naruto akan menjawab pernyataan cintanya dan menjadikan Hinata kekasihnya, padahal Naruto terkenal dekat dengan Sakura, teman sekelas Hinata yang juga teman Naruto sejak SMP.

'Apa mungkin Naruto-kun menerima ku karena kasihan ya...' batinnya 'ah tidak tidak, Naruto-kun itu menyukai ku kan? Dia sendiri yang bilang dia juga menyukai mu'

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

"Hina-chan?" ketukan itu membuyarkan lamunan Hinata "I-iya Kaa-chan?"

"Aduh Kaa-chan kira kau pingsan hehe cepat ya mandinya, cookiesnya sudah jadi nanti jika tidak cepat akan di makan Itachi" ucap Mikoto—ibu Uchiha bersaudara sambil tertawa kecil

"Ha-ha'i aku akan keluar sebentar lagi Kaa-chan"

.

 **-Hinata POV-**

Aku sudah berganti baju dan duduk manis didepan meja makan, terlihat cookies yang masih panas sudah berpindah tempat dati nampan pangganggan ke piring dan juga beberapa sudah masuk ke toples kaca yang ada di atas meja makan

"Bagaimana? Enak?" tanya Kaa-chan padaku saat aku sudah menghabiskan 1 cookies buatannya "Ha'i ini sangat enak Kaa-chan" aku memanggil Kaa-chan dengan sebutan Kaa-chan karena dia yang meminta, sejek kematian ibu, Kaa-chan lah yang menggantikan peran ibu untuk ku, dia sangat baik dan juga cantik, mirip kaa-san.

"Bagaimana hari mu hari ini gadis manis?" tanya Itachi-nii, dia kakak laki-laki Sasuke-kun, Ita-nii sangat manis dan juga kadang menyebalkan, dia suka sekali menggoda ku bila dia melihat Sasuke dan aku berpelukan di sofa, apa-apan itu sungguh kekanak-kanakan, kan sifatnya?

"Seperti biasa, menyenangkan"

"Souka... dan bagaimana kekasih mu? Narato?"

"Naruto, Ita-nii" aku menginterupsi "Dia baik-baik saja, mungkin" aku menjawab ragu, jujur akupun tak tau

"eh? Mungkin?" Ita-nii bertanya lagi, uh menyebalkan sudah jelas dia mendengar aku menjawabnya tadi

"Sudahlah baka aniki, kau membuatnya ketakutan lihat dia sudah seperti curut yang di tatap kucing lapar" ucap Sasuke yang datang entah darimana "Mou! Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke-kun dan Ita-nii tiba-tiba tertawa geli, sungguh apa ada yang lucu?

.

"Oi baka aniki kau curang !" Sasuke berteriak sangat kesal pada Ita-nii, hari ini Ita-nii dan Sasuke-kun bertanding main game lagi, aku hanya terkekeh mendengar teriakan Sasuke, memangsih Ita-nii curang tapikan ini hanya permainan. Posisi ku sekarang duduk didepan Sasuke dengan dagunya bertumpu di puncak kepala ku bisa kurasakan kehangatan menjalar diseluruh bagian belakang tubuh ku.

"Hah, aku berhenti! Aku lupa ada ujian besok, sudah dulu ya sebaiknya kalian tidur ini sudah hampir larut malam"

Ita-nii melempar _stick_ gamenya asal ke atas sofa dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Sasuke, sebenarnya besok hari sabtu dan aku tidak masuk sekolah, mungkin karena Ita-nii yang sudah kuliah dan memiliki jadwal ujian jadinya dia berhenti dan belajar di kamar sebelak

"kau sudah mengantuk?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai membereskan peralatan gamenya,

"Tidak juga sih"

"jangan bilang kau menunggu telpon dari si bodoh itu?"

 _Si bodoh? Siapa_

"Naruto, kau menunggu telpon darinya?" tanya Sasuke lagi, sekarang mencantumkan nama

"B-begitulah"

Aku merasakan Sasuke mendekat dan memasukkan lengannya disela-sela kaki ku, aku hampir berteriak setelah Sasuke mengangkat ku, oh tidak menggendong ku ala bridal style dan merebahkan tubuh ku ke kasur besar miliknya,

"Ayo kita tidur, ini sudah larut malam, tidak mungkin si bodoh itu menelpon mu mala mini" ucapnya, wajah Sasuke-kun sangat dekat oh tidak aku bisa merasakan nafas panas yang menabrak pipi ku saat dia berbicara tadi, wajah ku pasti sudah memerah sekarang karena Sasuke sudah mencium kening ku dan merebahkan dirinya disamping ku dengan keadaan tengkurap.

Mungkin waktu kami masih berumur 8 tahun tidak apa-apa tidur berdua tapi sekarang kami sudah SMA, kami sudah besar dan juga sudah belajar pelajaran reproduksi, yah mengertikan yang ku maksud

"A-ano Sasuke-kun... a-aku tidur di sofa saja" aku mengguncang pelan lengannya yang ada di depan leher ku "Jangan, disini saja" jawabnya cepat

"Ka-kalau begitu Sasuke-kun saja yang tidur di sofa" eh apa-apan aku ini

"Apa? Kau mengusir ku Hinata? Kenapa aku harus tidur di sofa kalau ini kamar ku hah?"

"Tap-tapi-"

"sudahlan disini saja, jangan kemana-mana lagi" Sasuke membalikkan badannya melihat kearah langit-langit kamar "Aku sudah mengantuk" ujarnya lagi, kini tangannya menarik selimut dan menyelimuti badan kami hingga sedada ku,

"Oyasumi Sasuke-kun"

"Hn, Oyasumi Hinata"

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari sudah kami lewati, hingga hari itu terjadi, hari dimana Naruto memutuskan ku dan aku menangis di bawah hujan deras, hari itu kembali ku rasakan hangatnya pelukan Sasuke-kun dan ciumannya, sungguh aku tidak mengerti apa hubungan kami ini, jika dilihat seperti sepasang kekasih, tapi saat aku bertanya Sasuke menjawab aku ini temannya atau sahabatnya.

Hey, apa ada teman atau tidur di kasur yang sama? Apa teman atau sahabat saling membagi kehangatan dengan pelukan erat di sofa? Apa teman atau sahabat saling berciuman mesra? Tidak, tidak ada teman atau sahabat yang melakukan itu, teman atau sahabat pastilah status semata, apa aku dan Sasuke juga seperti itu? Ciuman Sasuke, pelukan erat nan egois yang Sasuke beri pada ku apa itu semua rasa yang lebih dari teman atau sahabat?

"Hinata, oi Hinata" suara berat Sasuke membangunkan ku, ku lihat jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 8, ini sudah malam aku dan Sasuke pasti ketiduran lagi di sofa

"Sasuke-kun"

"Aku mau mandi dulu, setelah itu memesan pizza" ujar Sasuke mengambil handuk miliknya dan masuk ke kamar mandi,

"Baiklah"

Hari ini Kaa-chan dan Fugaku-jiisan belum kembali juga dari Suna, ku dengar keluarga Kaa-chan ada yang sakit dan harus membuat mereka menginap disana hampir 1 minggu, aku tidak tau Ita-nii dimana sekarang, mungkin di jalan pulang

"Halo gadis manis, tidur mu nyenyak?"

Aku hampir saja berteriak mendengar suara seseorang di samping ku saat aku keluar dari kamar Sasuke "Dimana Sasuke?" tanya Ita-nii lagi

"Dia sedang mandi"

"Hn" Ita-nii tidak jauh beda dengan Fugaku-jiisan dan Sasuke, 'Hn' adalah kata-kata kesukaan Uchiha sepertinya

"Aku sudah memesan pizza dengan ekstra tomat untuk yang ukuran kecil, karena ku lihat kalian sangat nyenyak aku tidak jadi membangunkan Sasuke" ucap Ita-nii yang sudah duduk didepan tv, dia menggoda ku lagi sepertinya

"Apa itu kalimat keperdulian atau menggoda ku Ita-nii?" tanya ku dengan mengerucutkan bibir ku menandakan aku sedikit kesal dengan ucapannya,

"Haha mungkin keduanya gadis manis"

"Berhentilah memanggilnya sepeti itu dasar tidak tau diri" suara baritone Sasuke membuat ku dan Ita-nii menoleh kearahnya

"Dasar adik kurang ajar, kalau tau kau bicara seperti itu tadi akan ku foto saja kalian berdua tidur" wajah ku langsung memanas mendengar perkataan Ita-nii, apa katanya? Memoto? Kami? Aku dan Sasuke ketiduran tadi? Oh tidak tidak! Jangan!

"Aku tidak takut padamu" jawab Sasuke dengan wajah dingin dan _flat_ kha Uchiha,

"Sudahlah jangan mengatakan hal bodoh" aku berdiri dan kabur kedalam kamar Sasuke "Sasuke-kun aku akan mandi sebentar"

"Hn"

.

.

Air di shower sangat menyegarkan, memang tidak salah mendi dengan shower sekarang, setelah selesai aku melilitkan handuk merah tua ke seluruh tubuh ku dan keluar kamar, aku sengaja menaruh baju ganti ku di luar kamar mandi, karena biasanya Sasuke tidak akan masuk dan menunggu pizza yang sudah dipesan, namun aku terkejut saat Sasuke asyik memandangi ku yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi yang hanya tertutup handuk merah tua ini

"U-uh a-ano Sasuke-kun aku ingin ganti baju sebentar"

Dia tersenyum, tidak menyeringai! Itu sedikit menakutkan sebenarnya "Ganti saja, kau kan bisa ganti di kamar mandi" ah benar juga,

Aku mendekati baju ganti yang ada di samping Sasuke, "sejujurnya kau bagus warna yang gelap Hinata, cobalah warna hitam itu lebih bagus mungkin"

Aku menoleh kearah Sasuke bingung, apanya yang warna gelap? Pantas? Eh tunggu...

"E-EH? BAKA! Sasuke no hentai!" aku langsung berteriak dan memukuli punggunnya sekuat tenaga, ah ternyata dia tadi menggoda ku dengan warna dalaman yang ku pakai, dia pasti sudah melihat bra dan celana dalam ku yang berwarna ungu muda yang ada di dekat baju ganti tadi

"baka! Baka! Shine*matilah*" ucap ku lagi

"Aakk o-oi Hinata! Cukup aaaakh itai" dia sudah berdiri dan melindungi punggungnya yang ku pukul bertubi-tubi tadi

"Kau sendiri yang bodoh ! Sasuke bodoh"

"Maafkan aku Hinata, aku hanya bercanda" dia membuat wajah yang terlihat kesakitan "ka-kau—"

 **Cup**

Mata ku terbelalak, bisa bisanya disaat seperti ini Sasuke mencium bibir ku

"Ku bilangkan maaf, Hime" dia melepas ciumannya "Ke-kenapa Sasuke?" aku menundukkan wajah ku, lagi pertanyaan itu muncul dibenakku

"Apa?" tanyanya tanpa dosa,

"Kenapa kau mencium ku?" aku menatap matanya, dia terlihat terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu,"kita ini apa Sasuke?"

"Teman, kan?" kenapa jawabannya seperti pertanyaan bagi ku, ah bodoh "Aku- apa aku berharga bagi mu Sasuke-kun?'

"Hinata, apa yang kau-"

"Sahabat tidak tidur bersama Sasuke, sahabat tidak mencium bibir sahabatnya, katakan pada ku, apa aku sahabat mu? Atau... mainan mu?"

Dia terkejut, aku bisa merasakan dia memegang bahu ku tubuh ku menegang, jangan jangan benar? Selama ini aku hanya mainannya? Mainan yang bisa dia gunakan untuk berbuat semaunya, aku tidak tau kenapa dada ku terasa sangat sesak, lebih sesak dari kejadian Naruto beberapa minggu lalu

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

Bulir hangat itu meluncur begitu saja ke pipi ku, aku menangis? Kenapa? Apa aku menyukai Sasuke ? atau aku mencintai nya?

"Hinata! Jangan menangis, maaf... maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa sungguh, Hinata ku mohon jangan menangis... aku menyayangi mu Hinata, lebih dari apapun sungguh maaf, maaf..."

"Sasuke-kun, apa aku mainan mu? Benar-"

 **Cup**

Lagi, Sasuke mencium bibir ku lagi, kali ini dengan kecupan kecupan ringan

"Tidak! Aku, tidak menjadikan mu mainan Hinata, jangan pernah berpikir begitu... kau, kau segalanya untuk ku sungguh, aku menyayangi mu Hinata"

Aku memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat "Aku juga, Sasuke-kun aku menyayangi mu! Aku menyayangi mu lebih dari sahabat Sasuke-kun!"

Kami bertahan beberapa menit dan kembali berciuman, membagi hangatnya bibir lembut itu, sungguh memabukkan.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, kita ini apa?" aku kembali bertanya

"Teman kan?"

"Teman?"

"Hn, Teman hidup ku"

 **-END-**

 **Ahay ! end end end ~~~~ udah dulu ya minna T.T**

 **Maaf kalo SasuHina kurang feelnya hiks hiks love love buat kalian yang mau baca ya, bener deh tanpa review kalian semua akumah apa atuh. Dadah jangan lupa membuang bukti kejahatan/? di review ya**

 **REVIEW PLEASE?**


End file.
